Miraculous: Team Half-Blood!
by SharpnessXXXX
Summary: Marinette wakes up from a damp sleep, realizing she doesn't remember anything but 5 things. When evil is heard through her memories, she must stop the world from ending with her team "Half-Blood" from the butterfly god. Will she succeed or die along with her team? Rated T just in case. Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus AU.


Marinette woke up from after a strange dream she had, she suddenly can't remember absolutely anything but 5 things. But her main target is to save the world from the butterfly god. Can she do it?

Hope you like this more,I'm not continuing BRW since it doesn't make sense and it's odd.

Chapter 1: Assemble

I woke up, in a random bus, not remembering anything, nor what trip we were on. It looked like a field trip. I clearly don't remember anything, but I can just remember these 5 things.

\- I have a sweet, cute, and amazing boyfriend named Adrien.

\- I am the daughter of the king of the gods, Zeus.

\- I have 2 friends Alya and Nino (who are dating in secret)

\- I am a leader of the team, Half-Blood

\- I have a mission to defeat and kill the butterfly god.

"Hey Marinette, are you alright? You look very confused or somethin'?" A voice said. I recognized this voice, and it was from my BFF, Alya. I replied saying "Um, no. I can't remember lots of things, and I feel like I have a task." I immediately realized she started continuing her convo with her boyfriend, Nino. 'Well that was much help.' I thought. I then decided to talk to my boyfriend my self. "Hey Adrien, honey I can't remember what's happening, and I can only remember 5 things. " I said. I felt some worry pass through Adrien and my body, but then he started to talk. "Same. I have a task to beat the butterfly god? But how can we defeat and 'kill' a god?" He said. I had the same question. But I have 1 answer. "Teamwork." I blurted out. He nodded then sighed. And I sighed too.

The bus stopped because rocks started falling down, and surrounded us. We had nowhere to move, and I saw these random, flying, golden creatures. I remembered what they are! I don't even know how, but I guess it just came to me. "Hey, Team Half-Blood, see those? They are called venti. We need to defeat them, and now. Like now now." I whispered. They all nodded, Nino of course, came out the bus the emergency exit and punched one, and they disintegrated. I sighed. Of course Nino barged in. He claimed himself the strongest out of all of us, when actually I am. Whatever. The venti were chanting, "Destroy Team Half-Blood!" I actually felt angry, but relieved at the same time. My team were great, and I couldn't wish for a better one. And we could beat them with complete ease.

"The heck is he doing! He's going to die!" A girl screamed. "Let him die." Another said. "Whatever." One last said. I ignored. No one would die completely. Like, we're half bloods. We wouldn't die that easily. I then got out to the battle field. Nino was helping Alya defeat one which was controlling the wind. The bus almost knocked over if it wasn't for rocks supporting it. They were doing well so, I left them be. Adrien got out, and summoned his sword, Riptide. I then got my gold coin, and flipped It. I got a gold sword out of it. It was completely gold and godly.

Then, a thunderstorm happened. It was raining with occasional thunder and lightning. I was the daughter of Zeus, so that didn't really scare me. And after some lighting, a random venti appeared. It looked harder to beat, and honestly, it looked like it would take more than a hit to beat this, it sounded like you needed about 50 hits on that thing? And sure enough, I wasn't ready. Adrien charged at the beast like a bull. He then slashed it, and it didn't disintegrate like it would. Instead the body grew on again. Adrien then started slashing some more until he called me for help. I instantly ran to help him, but they venti wouldn't die. He then picked Adrien and I, and threw us off the canyon.

Adrien was super scared. He was clinging on to the nearest peak every time, but his grip was weak. I then thought of us two going up, and it turns out, we started floating. Adrien the started gasping. "W-what? Mari, how did you do that?" I honestly didn't know. "I think because I'm the daughter of Zeus, I control the winds." I replied. "Well, take us up, and let's kill that venti!" He said determined. I nodded. I then flew up to the to the peak, with Adrien. I then heard Nino and Alya fighting the venti, but were doing horrible. They didn't even get one slash on him. He just kept flinging and punching them away with his wind powers. I then got mad, real mad. Like I can explode. No one hurts my team. Not even me. I then ran up to the venti, let him pick me up, and I thought in my head, 'Father, if you can, please help me kill this power by letting me absorb some of your energy, please?' I thought. I then felt energy go into my body.

I broke free of the venti and started flying. My team were watching me like I am insane but then, thunder roared and hit me with lightning bolt. As it happened. I transformed. My hair changed from blue pigtails, to golden straight hair. My shirt into a suit with a golden jacket. My jeans into golden leggings, and I had golden shoes with lightning bolt-like wings. Everyone, even my classmates were gawking. I was then wielding lightning bolts. I started flying around the creature dodging every attack it threw at me, and I hit it with a lightning bolt, nothing happened, and then the venti laughed. I then smirked devilishly and the venti got worried. His laughed died down, and in seconds the venti was struck with lightning. Like 10 bolts. The venti choked, and made wheezing noises. And then it made a defeating cry, and disintegrated from my eyes.

My power died down and then I fainted.

I finally woke up, me being carried by Adrien, around the museum. "Adrien, what happened?" I asked. "You amazingly defeated the venti. That was awesome Mari." He smiled. I grinned. I knew I had a great team, and I know that we are impossible to beat. But then to my senses, I heard the butterfly god saying "This isn't over demigods. I will destroy you all, especially you Marinette." I shivered. But I knew I shouldn't fear now. I should just let what is happening right now, make a team plan, help everyone in need, and save the world from the butterfly god.

But for right now, I think I should relax, take an nap, and let my journey take me away. I know my team will succeed, and I know my team will defeat that evil, evil, evil butterfly god. I know it can take days and maybe even weeks and months. But I will succeed. Nothing will get in my way.

I'm the daughter of Zeus, with teammates children of Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. We are unstoppable. Teamwork is our best option. Especially working with gods. I honestly don't know how we are supposed to beat a god? But I am pretty sure, all gods and demigods in my group working together will kill that god. But for right now, I feel like taking an nap.

It was time to head back to the bus. I was seeing stares from everyone, except my team. I just waved to the people looking at me. I sat next to Adrien, and rested my head on his chest. He smiled. He then made me comfortable, and in a few, I started sleeping. I heard lots of convos about my battle, and they were amazed. But, I ignored. I really needed to rest. So I did. Ignoring all sounds. Except from my team of course. And I dozed off thinking of my next adventure.

I then heard Adrien saying something about the bully of the whole school saying that I looked ugly. I told him, I didn't care. at least I saved the day and her butt. Otherwise, I would of let her die. Actually, I kind of wanted to ask my father to strike lightning at pathetic bully, Chloe. I actually kind of giggled. It would be hilarious. I the woke up and told Adrien what I thought. He laughed. It was hilarious, he then told Nino and Alya, and they had to laugh. I sighed from all the laughing. It was a great day. I just can't wait to save the world again, but then I heard, a goat like man shouting out the bus window just enough for only me to hear.

"You guys are going to have to leave and take a map in your bag. It will then lead you to your mission to save the world with your friends. As you do it, your team will encounter enemies that only specific can defeat with their godly parent! Most of the fights will be You and Adrien. You will have to do it 5 times while your friends have to do it 3 times. And they will be a final with all of your friends. Good luck on your mission, save the world from the butterfly god Hawkmoth. The apocalypse is just beginning. Good luck, help your team, use your team and succeed. Best wishes Marinette. Goodbye." I nodded. This was just the beginning.

Hope you liked this story! I made a new one since I love demigods and Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, and so I made a new story! Hope you enjoyed, new chap next week. :D I think this will be a good story! Well, thanks for reading and enjoy!


End file.
